


Thump Thump Thump

by Comeback_Kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Jess, Dr. Jess, Foster Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeback_Kid/pseuds/Comeback_Kid
Summary: Cas is a foster kid runaway picked up by police when he's injured on the run. While at the hospital he meets two hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester who spin tales about hunting monsters and all kinds of adventures. They all share one similarity; the same Doctor, Dr. Jess Moore. She seems hesitant about caring for the two "hunters" but can't seem to shake her concerns about Cas and his unknown past.





	1. Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff and angst to get the weekend started right.

Jess walked quickly through the light blue hallways, taking quick, hard turns to get to her patients room. A six year old named Castiel. Picked up off the streets by local police, A pretty deep incision along the left side of his abdomen and bruising along his upper torso and arms and questionable marks that alluded to abuse elsewhere. He'd been a runner, a a fighter.... and a biter, but the whole time he'd been carrying an empty box labeled "r.i.p. Wilbert". His file was... basically empty aside from what the nurse had already marked and what the police report said, but she'd seen worse. Heard worse too, and honestly she wasn't too concerned. 

She pushed the curtain behind the door to the side only to just about run over the kid. He was standing there staring up at her with dark circles under his eyes and the box in a death grip between his hands. "Can you fix this for me?" he held the box up to her, bright blue eyes locked right onto hers. She made a face, pursing her lips together and tentatively opening the box. Her brows furrowed and she nudged the box out of her view of his face. 

"You're Castiel, right?" she asked, watching him stare off to the side before lowering his head, his shoulders following as he walked back over to the examination table. She saw it then. That dejected kind of look. That look that said he'd been brushed off one too many times to even try anymore. And almsot instantly she was breaking character and following after him to look in the box again. "I'll tell you what Castiel, how about I check out your cuts first and then I'll take a look at Wilbert, deal?" she held her hand out to him, watching him eye it carefully through squinted eyes before he grabbed two of her fingers and locked them with two of his own. Not shaking, just sorta... holding.

"You can call me Cas if you want. Nobody calls me Castiel except...other people." he climbed up onto the table, turning himself around to face her again. 

"OK, Cas it is. So you wanna tell me what happened?" she watched the look of uncertainty cross his features, his bottom lip jutting out slightly as he stared at his legs and shook his head no. "No? How come, did you get in trouble?" she pressed, watching his response for answers. 

Instead, Cas just played with his hands, fidgeting with his fingers and the gown he had on. He lifted up his shirt in silence to show her his stomach. "Does this look infected?" he asked and that time Jess had to make the squinted eyed look at him. 

Kneeling down so she was eye level with Cas, Jess set a light hand on his knee and exhaled softly. "Cas, I just want to help you. I'm a doctor and I help people. Nobody's going to get you in trouble." she assured him. "Can you tell me what happened, how you got that cut?"

"I broke the rules." Cas answered, his body tensing up just a bit as he avoided her eyes. "I broke the rules." he repeated. "It was an accident." he shrugged and finally looked back up at Jess. "Can you fix him?" he asked, pushing the box back in her face. "He needs help." She didn't know what to make of it in that moment, she just knew that she was nodding, standing back up and taking the box from him. The intercom beeped, paging her over the system and with a heavy sigh, Jess tilted her head back, eyes closed and shook her head; blonde curls bouncing. 

"I need you to sit here and be very careful, ok, Castiel-"

"Cas!" he shouted, making her jump and making him... smirk. 

"Cas, I need you to sit her and wait for me, I'll be right back." she headed for the hall, turning back to give him a look. "And no more yelling, it's not polite." she gave him a small smile anyway though. Heading back towards the room she'd been paged for, grabbing the chart by the wall and pushing the door open to reveal two way taller than necessary men who were currently fighting over who could sit in the seat. "--they don't pay me enough for this." she mumbled under her breath, watching the two men look at her, then each other and then back to her before standing up. "What seems to be the problem, boys?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the taller of the two. 

"Nothing." the.. slightly less tall one hopped in though. "We were just leaving."

"No we weren't." Sam made a face at him, annoyance clear in his tone. "Hey-- Hi. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." he held a hand out, a small smile when she took it and shook a few times before letting go. "We uh, well Dean really-"

"Don't pin this on me, you're the one who brought us here." 

"Do you need some time to work out your story?" she asked, unimpressed. "I have a six year old in the other room who could actually use my help." she was tempted to cross her arms, but refrained. 

"Is that your six year old?" Dean asked, motioning to the door, watching her turn to see Cas in the doorway. 

"Did you fix Wilbert yet?" Castiel asked, staying at the door and staring in at the three of them.


	2. Polka Dots

Jess turned to see Cas in the hallway, the front of his gown beginning to soak through around his middle, with a frustrated glance back at the two guys in the room she walked back to Cas, picking him up and holding him out in the air, carrying him over to the exam table and setting him up on it. "I thought I told you to stay put?" she asked, watching Cas ignore her in favor of the two guys. 

"Is he ok now?" he asked anyway, looking back at Jess before noticing she didn't have Wilbert's box. "Where's Wilbert- what'd you do to him- give him back!" he shouted, trying to force himself off the bed to go look for his box. There was a stick in his arm from another nurse who'd come into the room in the midst of his shouting and for the life of him Cas couldn't seem to convince himself to fight against gravity. Finding himself laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the room. "I need Wilbert. I need Wilbert." he repeated, his voice drowsy and his words slow and somewhat elongated. "He needs me." his whole head felt like it was spinning and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

Jess sat filling out papers while Dean sat in an adjacent chair with his head propped against his hand, watching while Sam got stitched up himself and some massive shot in his stomach. Glancing away and to the small brown box on the counter, staring at it, then grabbing it and unfolding the flaps to look inside. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's Wilbert." Jess responded, not even breaking eye contact with her papers.

"There's nothing in here but a few feathers."

"I'm aware." she snapped slightly, looking up at Dean that time. "Castiel is a child, children play make believe, there's nothing wrong with that." she made sure to add emphasis on the word "child", smirking to herself at the look Dean made before rolling his eyes. "You better prepare yourself for that shot." she warned Dean, spinning in her chair to Sam instead. "Sam-- your paperwork says you were injured on a... longboard?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Pretty interesting injury for a longboard, don't you think?"

"Just talented like that I guess." Sam replied. He gave Dean a look and then glanced back to Jess. "I actually got it hunting a vampire."

"Excuse me?" she looked up, folding her arms over her chest. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"

"No, it's the truth. I figured you would want the truth." Sam replied, seeing the look of annoyed disgust on Dean's face. 

"Alright, well. I can see you two are real _all stars_." she was fed up by that time. Her patience gone and her concern for Castiel only growing with each passing minute. "I have work to do. A doctor will be in to evaluate you."

"Whoa, slow your roll. You think we're crazy douches, I get it. But if you think I'm about to sit here and be judged by some psychiatrist, you're crazy." Dean got up, grabbing his coat and heading for the door, and she did nothing to stop him, not even when Sam followed suit, watching the two of them ease their way through the halls and straight to the exit. 

A few hours passed before Jess could get back to check on Cas, seeing him all set up in a hospital bed was a lot better than earlier when he'd been standing in the doorway with his gown stained with blood like one of those horror story children. "Knock knock." she tapped on the door, watching him look up from his knees and look to her. "I brought Wilbert back, thought you might be missing him." she gave him a soft smile, walking in and setting the box on his bed. "Do you wanna tell me about the rules you broke?" she asked, watching him shake his head no softly. The dark strands of brown hair falling back over his eyes. "Ok, that's ok. How about you tell me about Wilbert. How did you find him?"

"He found me." Cas answered, a new sort of happiness showing in his voice. "When I was in the trees by their house." he was quiet, glancing around the room and then back to Jess when he felt her hand on his knee. "The other boys knocked him down and hurt him." he explained softly. 

"The other boys?" Jess asked, "The boys from the home you ran away from?" Jess gave his knee a gentle squeeze when he nodded. "Why did they hurt him?"

"Because they're mean." he replied without missing a beat, making her laugh for the first time all day. "It's true..." he trailed off and she quickly became serious again. 

"Is that why you ran away? because the other boys are mean to you?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." he shrugged. "I needed to keep Wilbert safe, so he could get to heaven, that way someone there could look out for him." he explained- just barely. "I don't like it there." he stopped trying to explain though, setting his hands on his other knee and sitting quietly. "I don't fit in."

Jess let her posture relax while Cas talked, checking his vitals and writing down small notes. "How come you don't fit in, Castiel?" she asked, lifting his gown to make sure his sutures were holding, lowering it when Cas set cold fingers on her arm.

"They don't like me because I'm different. They said I came from the sky." he stared at Jess, letting go of her hand and going back to staring at his knees. "And that I won't belong anywhere because I wasn't made for earth and heaven didn't want me..." she watched him fight back tears and anger, his fists balling up and his shoulders tensing up.

"Did the other boys hurt you Cas?" Jess asked, watching him nod in silence, holding Wilbert's box close and not willing to look at her that time. "Where did they hurt you?" she watched him carefully that time. Really focused on seeing if he was going to hide the answer or pretend to not know. Instead, it seemed she got more than she bargained for.

"...Everywhere."


	3. Restless

jess busied herself with other cases after another day, knowing if she let herself get too close to Castiel that it would just make her job harder. But she heard the whispers around the halls from other doctors and nurses. She saw the glances and questionable looks thrown her way. She knew they were all waiting for her to discuss her patient, they were all waiting for whatever gossip they could get. Vultures. All of them. Fucking vultures. 

She passed the info along to the officers involved with his case to begin with. Figuring it was better for them to handle the actual notifying of his foster home and making sure they knew he was safe and they could come get him. She checked on him a few hours before they were scheduled to arrive, lifting up his gown to examine the sutures on his stomach and side before catching the look in his eyes. The look that she'd been trying to avoid for the last two days. The look that said he knew she was going to send him back there, back to that home he ran from. "Why the long face, kiddo?" she watched him blink and then look away from her, grabbing his box and holding it close to his chest. "Are you not talking to me anymore?"

"I'm very mad at you." he answered honestly, his eyes focused on the scribbled handwriting on his box. 

"Is that so?" she sat down, writing down a few notes in his file for later on and watching Cas nod his head yes. "Why are you mad at me, Castiel?"

"It's Cas."

"Why are you mad at me, Cas."

"Because--"

"Because you caught him being bad." a voice spoke up from the doorway. Jess turned to see the man standing there, his demeanor sending a quick chill up her spine. "I'm Alastair, I can't thank you enough for helping my son."

"I'm not your son." Cas piped up, going silent immediately when Alastair breathed in and focused his eyes on him. Jess watched the exchange, narrowing her eyes slightly before getting up from her seat and walking over with an extended hand. 

"Alastair, I'm Doctor Jess Moore. It's nice to meet you. Cas was just telling me about home. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you, so much for all your help." Alastair gave her a smile that reeked of malice and exuberance all at once. It creeped her out, enough that she inhaled deeply before exhaling and smoothing down her pants and nodding. 

"Right, well if you'll just sign these discharge papers he's ready to head home. He'll need to finish the medication to make sure no infection sets in and not too much movement so the sutures don't tear out." she gave Cas one more look before taking the signed papers and leaving the room. She paused though, standing just outside to listen for anything suspicious, anything... dangerous. Walking away a few moments later when she heard nothing. 

Dean paced the hallway, running his hands up over his face and through his hair a few times. Just about running Jess right down when she turned the corner, her scowl instantly melting into concern when no sarcastic remark or pick up line came from the familiar face. "Dean? Right?" she watched him look up, the shock on his face turning to slight recognition. 

"Yeah, yeah, uh, Dr. J."

"Jess."

"Right... uh, I'm-" she stopped him, shaking her head and motioning to the seats. Dean sat without a fight, resting his elbows on his knees and staring down at the floor, focused on his thoughts. 

"I'm guess Sam's hurt?"

"You wouldn't be wrong." Dean leaned back, sitting up straight and exhaling deeply.

"So what's it this time? A bike? Rollerblades? A witch?" she laughed at the last one, her brows crinkling when he didn't even crack a smile.

"Just a human." Dean answered, an almost stone cold look coming over his features. "Gun shot." he breathed out. Couldn't fix it myself, figured here was our best shot." he explained, stopping when he heard commotion just up the hall. Leaning forward he watched it unfold. 

"But I need Wilbert, he's my only friend! he's my only friend!" Cas was shrieking at the top of his lungs as Alastair pulled him down the hall, and Dean wouldn't exactly call the clothes he had on.. clean. The kid had to be at least two sizes two big for them on top of it. "I need him! I need him! I need Wilbert! I need him!" he was hysterical already, tears falling as he pulled back against Alastair's hand. "I need him he's my friend!" Dean got up, ignoring Jess who was up from her own chair calling for some help. 

"Hey, man. The kid just wants his friend." Dean called out, watching Alastair turn back with a look that could shoot daggers through him.

"Stay out of business that's not yours." the snide tone made red rush over Dean's face and ears. 

"Kid, you know this guy?"

"I happen to be his foster parent, back off pretty boy." the threat was clear to Dean, who just kept walking even as Jess told him to stop approaching. 

"Well, kid?" Dean watched Cas glance up at Alastair and then back to him, his shoulders still shaking from tears, but he nodded, lowering his head to stare at the ground. Dean didn't buy it though, walking closer and closer until finally, 

-POP-

Alastair decked him right in the mouth, splatters of red hitting the clean hospital floor and sprinkling the pale green shirt the kid was wearing. Dean held three fingers to his split lip before swinging at the guy himself. Watching him fall backwards and hit the floor with a laugh, wiping the blood from his nose. it was almost a brawl with both men lunging at each other as Cas stood in the middle of it, his eyes glazed over, his skin paling and his body swaying somewhat. It wasn't till he doubled over and threw up blood that Jess ran across the hall to grab him, calling out codes and running with him while Alastair and Dean chased after her.


End file.
